


the one of the many balls

by laurenmariemaybe



Series: Kristoff and Anna One-Shots before "The Ice Harvest-ress" [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe
Summary: the one with the one of the many balls[repost of 'that time in between']
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristoff and Anna One-Shots before "The Ice Harvest-ress" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550479
Kudos: 13





	the one of the many balls

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this but never posted this... i hope that it's some what enjoyable. i think i enjoyed writing it?

“Kristoff?” Anna spoke staring down at her now huge stomach. “Am I fat?”

Kristoff looked at her startled “What no of course not you have like the most petite figure out of everyone I know.”

“But my stomach is huge!”

“Anna you’re six months pregnant. if you think this is huge just wait another three months?”

“Why?”

“Well the baby will have grown bigger…”

“But it’s so impractical.” She said arching her back to get into a more comfortable position.

“Yesterday you were talking about how convenient it was to place a plate on top of your stomach so you could rest a book between your stomach and chest.”

“Yes but that was yesterday. Today it’s just annoying.” She pushed herself onto her side and swung her legs around to the edge of the bed. “Plus all the men at royal functions mutter that i should be in bed the entire time. That I shouldn’t be attending the events… Maybe I shouldn't go to them anyway, the doctor says that I shouldn’t dance until the baby is born anyways.”

“That was because you were twirling across the room and could have fallen and hurt the baby.”

“His judgment was clouded. He wishes that he could twirl.”

Kristoff laughed lightly. “Of course Anna.”

+  
Anna looked into the mirror her stomach was bigger than it was a month ago. Seven months and she hated it. Her chest was bigger too, she clenched her teeth and hoped that no weirdo would try and take advantage of it.

“How do you feel your majesty?” the dressmaker asked. “I am sorry about the adjustment we had to make but it could not be helped because of your growing figure.”

Fat, Awful. Hideous. 

“Perfect. Thank you.”

The dressmaker nodded, proud with her work. “If you need any help with the make-up I'm sure I can get someone to assist you.”

“Thank you but I’m sure I can manage it’s a simple look really. Thank you for the dress.”

The dressmaker nodded and left, closing the door behind her. 

Anna collapses on the bed and closes her eyes for a moment.

+

“Anna, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Anna opened her eyes slowly to find her husband looking down at her.

“How long have I got?” she groaned.

“Minus 15 minutes.”

“Minus?”

“Yeah the party started 15 minutes ago.”

Anna sighed. “Why didn’t you wake me up in time?”

“Well I didn’t know you were asleep.”

Anna closed her eyes.

“Hey baby,” he looked at her, “everything is done expect the make-up right?”

She nodded. Kristoff went over to her vanity area and picked up some powder foundation, mascara and brush, and lipstick and placed it down beside her. He took the lipstick cap off first.

“Er… Kristoff…” 

“Yes?” He gulped. “May I?”

Anna sighed before placing a quick kiss on his lips. “You may.”

Anna parted her lips slightly to allow Kristoff to paint lipstick on them. Once satisfied he took the powder-foundation and dapped the brush lightly before sweeping it over her face. He eyed the mascara and pulls a face.

“I don’t want to touch that, I’ll probably mess it up.”

Anna laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m more awake now.”

Anna went over towards the mirror and put the mascara on before looking at Kristoff’s work.

“Kristoff,” she turns back to him, “I had no idea!”

“It’s good?”

“Almost perfect. Simple and sweet.”

He grins. “ready?”

Anna places a hand on her stomach stroking it slightly.

“Ready.”

+

Kristoff was on the other side of the ballroom listening to what some of the other male leaders are saying. He smiled and laughs politely. Kristoff looked over to her and smiled his real simile. She smiled back, she knew he was already counting down the hours when they can be alone again.

“Oh Anna I must say that your engagement ring is absolutely divine!”

“She’s been married over a year you dim-wit.”

“I know but I’ve never seen it up close before. Where did Kristoff get it?”

“Well I only know about the stone; his family gave it to him.”

“But he used to be an ice harvester, where did his family find it?”

“He still is, and his family… makes jewels.”

The princesses eyed her questioningly. Princess Daine, Anna briefly recalled her name, speaks up next.

“How far along are you?”

“How far-?”

“Oh dear, in you pregnancy. It’s your first isn’t it?”

“Yes and about seven months.”

“It will get easier. I remember Peter was the hardest pregnancy but little Charlotte and Charles where easier.” Dainie continued.

“Just pray that you don’t lose one. I heard that Victoria suffered a terrible miscarriage just a few months ago-“ The other princess spoke.

“Oh and poor Charlotte of Georgia her baby died after she was born.”

“The baby was born at five months poor thing.”

Anna tried to ignore the talk. She stared down at her feet. Some moments after hands travelled around her waist resting on her bump. She looked down at them. Kristoff’s.

“Excuse me ladies, mind if I steal her?”

“No of course not.” Daine stated before turning swiftly back into the conversation that had now moved on.

Anna takes Kristoff hand and walks towards the food.

“Thank you.”

“No worries. it looked like you zoned out.”

“They started talking about babies dying, Kristoff.”

“Oh.”

“Like what if this little one doesn’t make it? What if-“

“it has lasted seven months i think it’s safe to say that this little one is going to make it Anna.”

“But then babies die after. My mum had a still born, a boy. If he was alive he’d be in charge of all of this. if he was alive then maybe Elsa wouldn’t have turned. Maybe-“

Kristoff took her hands in his. “Anna you’re spiralling. Hey this baby is going to be fine, I know it.”

“How?”

“Well someone once told me that when it comes to love you have to trust your gut.”

“Kristoff-“

“Okay, I know because it is strong,” he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “like it’s mother.”

“Her.”

“What?”

“I don’t know I just have a gut feeling that it's a girl.”

“How?”

“Because I'm craving chocolate cake.”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure that’s just Anna.”

+

“Thank you for coming out with me.”

“It’s no problem, I like the air.”

Anna rested her head back on Kristoff’s shoulder.

“Kris.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m doing a good job, aren’t i?”

Krisstoff placed his chin on the top of her head. “Baby, I don’t know much about ruling but we haven’t been declared war against so i’d say you’re doing perfectly.”

“But it wasn’t who I was meant to be, Kris. It was meant to be my dead brother, it was meant to be my sister… It was never meant to be me.”

“But doesn’t that kinda make you perfect for the role?” He kissed the top of her head lightly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” He said choosing his words carefully, “If you weren’t meant for the role, your words not mine, then you don’t have the same close-mindedness as certain leaders; sure they may judge you but Anna, hey you’re the leader of Arendelle, you protect the people and its interests. And some of the guests in there don’t - they act out of selfishness, like your grandfather. You act out of the goodness of your heart, like when you destroyed the dam.”

Anna turned around still in his arms her bump in between them. “You really think so?”

“Anna, when have I lied to you?”

“Well you don’t you just hesitate.”

True, Kristoff thought.

“But thank you, honey.”

“Madam,” Kristoff said breaking from their embrace, “May I have this dance?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Kristoff you know I can’t dance, doctor’s orders.”

“But you said it yourself, his judgement was clouded. But I don’t think it was for the reason you gave.”

“Kris-”

He pulled her closer. “I think it was because he couldn’t hold you during the slow dances.”

Anna stared at him and similes letting him lead her through the non-existent song.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: i'm not a fan of the next part but i had to write it so...


End file.
